


Pipes

by Bookshido



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Book 2: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Gen, Ghost Harry Potter, Harry Died in the Chamber of Secrets AU, The Author Regrets Everything, Thriller
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 13:09:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13190772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookshido/pseuds/Bookshido
Summary: There are four teens: Amanda, the explorer; Sean, the daredevil; Clara, the cautious; and Michael, the genius. All of them find the castle in different ways, on different days. But all of them share one slight problem. They are trapped in the Castle. And something much more sinister than them is too.This is how they lived. This is how they died.





	Pipes

It was finally summer and I sprinted into the woods that surrounded my house. The house itself was two stories high with sky blue trim and was mostly white. I loved it because I felt like I was living in a cloud. But my favorite part of the summer house was the forest and mountains. My family had inherited my grandfather Albus's manor when he died so we received a huge valley that we used as a summer home. The entire valley belonged to him and I had explored almost every part of the valley in the short ten years I had been living here. I was now 18, and my mother had finally given me permission to go through the mountain pass. It was a small well-trodden path leading up into the mountains and seemingly went over them as well. I had been nagging my mum and dad ever since I discovered it three summers ago. She just now let me go and I was super excited to finally follow it. I found my way to the trail head and began walking. It went steeply upwards and I was struggling for breath five minutes in. But by no means was I going to turn back now.

An hour later, I scrambled up a tall hill to look over a beautiful lake. I turned around and looked down into the valley I had just left. It looked so small now and I turned back to the lake. Across the lake, there was a gorgeous tall castle that seemed to shimmer in the sunlight. I cupped my hands over my eyes and squinted at it. The castle came into focus and I grinned. It looked just like a fairy-tale and I started down the hill towards it. Just then, my mother yelled for me to come back home for lunch. We had installed a very complicated alarm system throughout the entire woods so that my parents could talk to me where ever I was. I grumbled some choice cuss words under my breath and began heading back. The mysterious castle would have to wait.

Once my mother had stopped fussing over me, I told her that I was going to be out for a few hours and to not worry. She just nodded and gave me three sandwiches in case I got hungry. I headed back up the path, my blood boiling with adrenaline and I reached the top in record time. I began hiking down the other side of the mountains and soon found myself walking along the lake's edge.

"This is gorgeous..." I whispered as I walked.

The air was fresh and energizing, crisp and almost cutting. But it was quiet. Too quiet. I would have thought that I would have heard birds or bugs, or even fish splashing around in the lake. There was nothing.

"Don't think like that," I scolded myself. "Nothing bad is going to happen."

I kept walking and with every step I was getting closer to the castle. As I got nearer, the age and decay became more apparent. A large number of roof tiles were missing, and I could see that in some places, the roof had collapsed. Most of the windows were broken and in some areas, entire sections of walls were gone. A particular spot caught my eye as I looked. At the very top of the castle was a huge bell tower with a single bell. One whole wall was gone and the bronze bell could be easily seen.

"I'm going up there," I said aloud to myself.

It felt important and I started walking faster.

The sand soon ended on a plain of grass that was unkempt and tall. A single tree was growing there, a huge monster of a tree with curling, leafless branches. I hurried through the tall grass that came up to my hip and sat down in the welcoming shade. I felt a shudder run through the tree and a loud booming noise sounded to my left. I jerked around. The tree had slammed into the ground to the side of me and I watched in shock and horror as the branch pulled itself free and shook the dirt off. Another branch began to move and I got up quickly, bolting away from the tree. It shivered once I moved and returned to it's original position. I stared at it, my heart racing. How could a tree move? I turned away and looked up at the castle. After my encounter with the tree, it looked more menacing than friendly. But I sucked it up and found a small path leading towards the edge of a huge forest of very dark trees. I decided to follow it.

The path was well worn. Much more than even the mountain path and it ended in front of a huge wooden wall. I looked at it all over and a very faded poster was adhered to the wall just about a meter away from me. I walked over and read the poster.

"'QUIDDITCH CUP!'" I read aloud. "'Gryffindor versus Slytherin, best match up in the century! Will Wood and Potter defeat Flint and Malfoy for the first time in 17 years?'"

A big red 'CANCELED' stamp was plastered across the poster, the red as clear as if it had been written yesterday. It looked suspicious so I pulled it off the wall. It offered little resistance and I flipped it over to see if there was a date. There was in the bottom corner, April 8th, 1992. I looked at the red ink in shock. This paper was at least ten years old and yet it looked like it had been printed last month! I folded it carefully and slipped it in my pocket before walking further along the wooden wall. I found a large heavy door and I pulled it open carefully. It was utterly deserted and popcorn and posters coated the floor along with a large helping of dust.

The second I walked into the corridor, a series of lamps turned on, illuminating the entire place. There were all kinds of stands, poster and pennant stands, apparel in shades of gold, red, green, silver, blue and black, even a stand that sold fake 'Beater bats', whatever those were. A large sign on the roof proclaimed that all proceeds would go to help the Houses fund trips and robes for 'Quidditch' players. It seemed a harmless enough place so I began doing what I do best. Explore.

I started at one of the clothing booths. A dusty old style cash register was sitting on the counter and I pressed the button to open the drawer. It snapped open with a bang and a large puff of dust that took several minutes to clear. I looked in the drawer in shock when I saw that it was filled with gold, silver, and bronze coins. I reached in and fished out a handful of the gold. It was real alright, and heavy too, so I opened my backpack and began scooping as much as I could carry into it. Once I was done, I dug out a sandwich and started eating. I finished it quickly and got up, hauling my now heavy bag with me. I went to the end of the corridor and pushed open a pair of less heavy, but just as large, wooden doors. I would have fallen into a deep hole in the wood if I hadn't been paying attention. I quickly scooted past it and walked up a ramp and back into the sun. Once I blinked away the bright light, I could see that I was in a stadium large enough to hold the Olympics. I walked over to a viewing railing and looked down. It was a massive fifty foot drop to the bottom of a pit of gravel and I swallowed nervously before backing away from the edge and walking through some of the rows. This section was done up in gold and red coloring and lions were depicted everywhere. I found some useful items while wandering: a pocket mirror, a box of matches, and two books. They were The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection and Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander. I put the mirror and matches in my bag before sliding the books in too. I went back over the hole after one last look at the stadium. Breaking the eerie silence, my phone rang abruptly, making me jump and nearly drop it.

"Amanda Lee Carter! Where have you been?" my mum screeched on the other end when I picked up.

"Mum, I've been exploring. I found an awesome place out here on the other side of the mountains," I said, wincing at the way my voice cracked when I spoke again.

"You need to come back here right now young lady!" she yelled.

"Mum, I won't be able to make the trip back over the mountains until tomorrow," I explained. "I found a safe place to stay and I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"Amanda, how many times have we been over this. You cannot stay the night out in the middle of who knows where! You could get kidnapped or raped!"

"But Mum!" I protested. "It's safe and well protected. I'll be fine."

"Fine," she snapped. "Stay there and come straight home tomorrow. I knew that letting you go on this hike was a bad idea."

Then she hung up. I stared in disgust at my phone and put it back in my pocket. I needed to get to the castle tonight.

* * *

 

Once I left the stadium far behind and was trekking through the grass again, keeping a close eye on the moving tree, a strange breeze ruffled the tops of the grass stalks.

"Amanda..." it whispered. "Amanda..."

I heard it get fainter and ran forward until it was clear again.

"Who are you?" I called out. "How do you know my name?"

"Amanda..." came the reply, heading north and towards a small path that led to a pair of the biggest doors I have ever seen.

I ran up to them and looked around for a handle.

"Hello?" I called, starting to knock. "Is anyone there? Hello..."

I kept banging until my knuckles were sore.

* * *

 

_So hungry... For so long... I must feed... And rip... And tear... I was startled out of my reverie by a loud banging noise on the large main entryway doors. "Who is it?" I whispered to myself. "Come into my parlor..." I moved away from the doors and slunk down a corridor that I knew would be overlooked. I had to get a glimpse of this, this intruder. I smirked. This human would never leave. And I would finally be full... I reached over blindly and unlocked the door before heading back down the corridor. It had always been more fun to play hunter and hunted..._


End file.
